KanColle Kai:Sortie
Please note this page is a heavy work in progress. If you wish to add enemy fleet composition, maps, tips, or drop info, keep in mind that you cannot simply copy over the info from the browser version. Nodes, enemy formations, and drops are different in Kai than they are in the browser version. Please play the game and confirm what you're adding when editing this page. Thank you. Currently there are up to 17 different Sea Areas in KanColle Kai, each with 3-4 unlockable maps and additional counterattack operation map. Players are able to access three sea areas: 鎮守府海域, 北方泊地海域, and 南方泊地海域 when they start the game. While some maps resemble ones from the browser edition and look identical in nature, they're essentially different maps with new enemy compositions and possibly different branching rules. Clearing each regular map gives the player 300 strategy points. Clearing the last map of a hexagon gives 1000 strategy points and a medal. 鎮守府海域 : This is your naval base. It's the first hexagon you start on in the game and has four maps that are more or less the same as 1-1 through 1-4 in the browser game. It has two repair docks and is expandable up to four. It is the only hexagon you can build ships and equipment from, as it contains your factory. If the Abyssals succeed in taking this hexagon from you it is a game over. :Clearing it gives you access to 南方連絡海域. 鎮守府正面海域 *WIP* Nodes and Enemy Encounters: Drops: 鎮守府海域沖 *WIP* |exp = ?|code = 鎮守府海域沖}} Nodes and Enemy Encounters: Drops: 海上通商護衛路 *WIP* |exp = ?}} Nodes and Enemy Encounters: Drops: 近海諸島防衛線 *WIP* |exp = ?}}Nodes and Enemy Encounters: Drops: ; 南方泊地海域 : This is the area directly south of your home base. It starts with one repair dock and is expandable up to three. It contains maps that are the rough equivilant of Winter 2015's event, E-1 through E-4. : : トラック泊地周辺部 : Tips: :# This map will only allow these types of ships: DD/CL/CT/CVL :# The following formation is good for running the map, and allows for high LOS and good damage against submarines: 2 CVL, 3 CL, 1 DD :# This is an ASW map. Make sure you bring sonars and depth charges, and don't forget to pick the ASW option during battle. :Nodes and Enemy Encounters: : :Drops: : :#トラック泊地: Similar to Kancolle's 2015 Winter Event E-2. :#トラック泊地沖: Similar to Kancolle's 2015 Winter Event E-3 but it's a single fleet map instead. :#トラック諸島海域東部: Similar to Kancolle's 2015 Winter Event E-4. ;北方泊地海域 :Default 1 Repair Dock; expandable to 2. :Clearing the 1st map in this area and the 1st map in 南方連絡海域 will unlock 中部西海域, clearing the entire area will unlock 北方海域. :#北方連絡海域 :#北方海峡 :#幌筵泊地正面海域 :#幌筵泊地沖 ;南方連絡海域 :Default 1 Repair Dock; expandable to 2. :Clearing the 1st map in this area and the 1st map in 北方泊地海域 will unlock 中部西海域, clearing the entire area will unlock 南西諸島海域. :#南方連絡海域正面 :#南方航路: Similar to Kancolle's 1-5. Has different routing rules. :#南方通商航路: Similar to Kancolle's 1-6; can't use CLT/FBB/BB/CV/SS/SSV/CVB :#南方航路西部 ;南西諸島海域 :Does not have any Repair Docks. :It's not the same World 2 as the original, despite bearing the same name. :Clearing the 2nd map in this area and the 3rd map in 中部西海域 unlocks 西南海域. :#南西諸島沖　南西諸島海域進出: Similar to Kancolle's 2014 Fall Event E-3. :#南西諸島サメワニ沖　サメワニ沖海戦: Similar to Kancolle's 2014 Spring Event E-1, you can't use FBB/BB/BBV/CV/CVB; note that the 2014 Spring Event was a LoS-intensive event, so please bring adequate LoS equipment. :#南西諸島ズンダ海峡　ズンダ海峡を越えて: Similar to Kancolle's 2014 Spring Event E-2. :#ポートワイン沖海域　強襲!ポートワイン破壊作戦: Similar to Kancolle's 2014 Spring Event E-3. ;西南海域 :Clearing the entire sea area will unlock 西方海域 :Default 1 Dock; expandable to 3. :Map in this sea area reused multiple BGM from 2015 Spring/Summer Event. :#西南作戦沿岸部: can't use BB/BBV/CV/CVB :#西南海域中央 :#西南海域要塞沖 (Op Name: 要塞攻略戦) :#西南海域要塞沖 (Op Name: 東洋艦隊追撃戦) ;中部西海域 :Does not have any Repair Docks. :Clearing the 3rd map in this area and the 2nd map in 南西諸島海域 unlocks 西南海域. :#バシー島沖: Similar to Kancolle's 2-2 :#オリョール海西部: Similar to Kancolle's 2-3 :#オリョール海東部: Similar to Kancolle's 2-4 :#沖ノ島海域: Similar to Kancolle's 2-5 ;北方海域 :Does not have any Repair Docks. :#北方モーレイ海: Similar to Kancolle's 3-1 :#北方キス島沖: Similar to Kancolle's 3-2 :#北方キス島後方海域 :#北方アルフォンシーノ列島沖 ;西方海域 :Clearing the first map unlocks 南方海域. :Does not have any Repair Docks. :#カレー洋正面海域: Similar to Kancolle's 2015 Spring E-2 :#ベーグル湾沖: No BB/BBV/CV/CVB :#カレー洋リランカ島沖: Similar to Kancolle's 4-5 :#ステビア海アンズ諸島沖: Similar to Kancolle's 2015 Spring E-5 ;南方海域 :Clearing the second map unlocks AL海域 and 中部海域. :Clearing the entire map unlocks FS海域. :Does not have any Repair Docks. :#ショートランド沖 :#南方海域珊瑚諸島沖: Routing requires no BB and only high speed ships. (1BB random?). 2CV1CVL. :#アイアンボトムサウンド :#アイアンボトムサウンド深部 :*Counterattack map: ソロモン海戦: Yasen (Night Battle) Map after first node. ;中部海域 :Does not have any repair docks. :#中部海域哨戒戦: 6-1? :#環太平洋海域 :#中部太平洋海域深部: 6-3? :#中部太平洋MS諸島沖: 6-2? :*Counterattack map: ;AL海域 :#北方AL海域前縁部: No CA/CAN/FBB/BB/BBC/CV/CVB allowed :#北方AL列島沖: No FBB/BB/BBV/CV/CVB allowed :#北方AL海域中心部 :#北方AL海域最深部 ;MI海域 :#北太平洋海域: Only allow DD/CL/SS/SSV/AS/CT :#北太平洋MI諸島沖: Disallow BB/BBV :#MI諸島近海 :#MI諸島東部海域 ;FS海域 :#南太平洋FS海域前縁部: No FBB/BB/BBV/CVL/CV/CVB :#南太平洋FS海域: No CV/CVB :#FS海域F諸島沖 (Op Name: FS作戦 上陸攻略戦) :#FS海域S諸島沖 (Op Name: 完遂！FS作戦) ;深海棲地後方 :"West Coast" :#深海後方海域北部 :#深海後方海域西海岸沖 :#深海後方西海岸基地 ;深海運河海域 :#深海運河海域前縁部: No CVL/CV/CVB/FBB/BB/BBV :#深海運河海域哨戒線 :#深海運河沖: No CV/CVB; description suggest use SSV with seaplane ;深海棲地中枢部 :#深海中枢海域前縁部: No FBB/BB/BBV/CV/CVB :#深海中枢泊地沖 :#深海中枢泊地: Clearing the map means clearing the game in Tei difficulty, but in higher difficulties clearing all maps might be required before being able to clear the game.